Delicada primera vez
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: Miraba con atención el lugar en el que se encontraban, estaba feliz pues por fin después de tanto podrían estar a solas, en un lugar donde nadie sabría de sus nombres, apellidos y familias, donde nadie reconocería si eran hombres o de diferentes edades, un lugar donde nadie jamás podría descubrirlos. Estaban exactamente donde debían estar. AU, FrostCup, Lemon, One-Shot.


((Un poco de Hard, por fin tuve la inspiración suficiente para crear un fic de esos dos precoces niños, cofcofcofcof, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier demanda por desangrados no es mi culpa, que yo perdí más sangre al crearlo (¿?)

Atte: KonekoM))

**Advertencia**: R+18.

**One-Shot** en AU dedicados a Hiccup y Jack Frost.

**Discleimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Delicada primera vez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraba con atención el lugar en el que se encontraban, estaba feliz pues por fin después de tanto podrían estar a solas, en un lugar donde nadie sabría de sus nombres, apellidos y familias, donde nadie reconocería si eran hombres o de diferentes edades, un lugar donde nadie jamás podría descubrirlos.

Estaban exactamente donde debían estar, al lado del otro.

El mayor miro al joven de cabello castaño, acaricio con suavidad su rostro y tomados de la mano entraron al bosque, en aquel sendero que solo ellos conocían, donde el camino los llevaría al lugar especial que ellos habían encontrado, un pequeño lago con una diminuta caída de agua, un lugar que en invierno era frio y congelado, lo suficiente para patinar. Y ahora en otoño era el mejor y más cálido, para poder descansar y estar juntos.

El más grande era Jack O. Frost, un joven de 17 años que vivía tranquilo con sus padres en las tierras de Noruega, el es originario de EU, pero por asares del destino termino en esa mítica y fría tierra que siempre quiso conocer, amaba el frio, era pálido y de ojos azules, su cabello decolorado por capricho suyo, alto y alegre, querido por muchos de los niños del pueblo.

El más joven de los dos era Hipo , un joven pecoso si mucho chiste, originario de las tierras nórdicas e hijo del gobernador del pueblo, delgado, pequeño y fácil de ser molestado si no fuera alguien importante, ya que el solo logro evitar un gran incendio, perdiendo algo de él, el pie y parte de la pantorrilla. Ojos grandes y soñadores, verdes como los pastos y hojas.

Hipo y Jack se habían conocido cuando se hizo el intercambio de su mejor amigo Patapez con él y al ser de familia, todos decidieron mudarse, el al inicio no creía mucho en la actitud con la que el mayor se le presento pues era hasta cierto punto arrogante, travieso, juguetón un poco acosador, pues siempre iba detrás suyo a hacerle travesuras, ya que cuando los brabucones se quisieron meter con él, el oji-azul intercedió y ambos quedaron golpeados pero victoriosos.

Hipo es creativo, construyo y ayudo con sus ideas a la mayor parte del pueblo, además de ser llamado héroe, a él poco le importa, solo se dedica en seguir creando la prótesis para su mejor amigo, la única pantera negra del zoológico, Chimuelo, que logro ser recuperado de una venta ilegal en su pueblo, estaba lastimado y le faltaba una pata pues los dueños lo torturaron al querer liberarse.

El joven los detuvo y logro hacerse extrañamente amigo suyo.

Jack quedo fascinado al escuchar las historias de el al principio y al conocerlo dudo, luego se sorprendió al ver que su valor era real y lo acepto como un camarada cosa que a Hipo le costó, para después ambos volverse inseparables.

Jack es valiente, divertido y gusta de aliviar las penas con la risa, el casi muere cuando al llegar su hermana casi cae a las aguas congeladas, el cayo en su lugar, Hipo que iba con ellos se metió en ella y salvo a Jack, desde entonces y en el hospital, su amistad se solidifico.

Jack siempre mira a Hipo dibujar cuando él cree que no lo ven, siempre le gusta verlo, luce tranquilo, lleno de una paz que el tanto buscaba, aun que por su carácter no lo pareciera, además de la necesidad de cuidarlo, al ser más pequeño e inocente.

Hipo siempre observa a Jack practicar básquet, siempre lo ha visto desde que su mirada verde choco con la azul, lucia alegre, vital, con ganas de salir adelante alegrando la vida a todos, esa alegría y libertan que el tanto buscaba.

Poco a poco y con diferentes sucesos a su alrededor se volvieron más cercanos.

Aun más.

Con amor.

Un día, cuando el cumpleaños de Hipo se acercaba Jack decidió darle de regalo al menor lo más importante que tenia, asique lo invito a pasear como siempre por el pueblo, al zoológico para saludar a su amigo la pantera y al parque a ver las hojas de otoño caer, siguieron así un poco mas hasta que, en aquel hermoso lago, Jack se le confesó, le regalo su corazón.

E Hipo respondió unos minutos después que sí, aun sorprendido de que el mayor sintiera lo mismo.

Ambos compartieron su primer beso en ese lugar.

Así era todo.

Aun ahora.

Ellos se miraban con cariño, como ellos dos sólo podían hacerlo, solo al otro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, ahora Hipo cumplía 15, un año después exactamente.

Jack jamás se iría de su lado y si al cumplir los 18 regresara para seguir estudiando, Hipo iría con él, a Harvard, porque quería salir y sentir la libertad como él la sentía.

Observaron el lugar relajados, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, como si todo fuera un sueño, Hipo alzo la mirada y lo vio a detalle, su piel, sus ojos, su cabello, de nuevo sus ojos y luego su boca, el mayor hizo lo mismo y se acerco besando esos labios, entrando en ello como muchas veces antes, lamiendo el interior y jugando con la lengua del menor, acariciando su espalda y su cintura, pegándolo mas mientras suspiros salían de la boca de ambos, sus besos eran una mezcla de frio y calor, tan deliciosa que sentían que no había sensación mas extraordinaria que esa.

Siguieron así un poco mas hasta que Jack lo recostó con suavidad en el pasto seco, mirándolo con sus hermosos zafiros esperando una respuesta, la que fuera.

Hipo solo se limito a sonreír y acariciar su cabello, sonrojado y con los ojos levemente turbios por las sensaciones que siempre le provocaban sus besos.

Se acerco otra vez, ahora metiendo la lengua con calma, juguetona y rosa chocando con otra aun más delicada, ambas pasando suaves una contra la otra en un toque tan placentero, húmedo y caliente que los hacía suspirar, juntaban sus labios mientras se comían, devorándose.

Hipo gimió al sentir la fría mano de Jack colarse debajo de su camisa y acariciar su espalda, se arqueo un poco para darle más piel que tocar, pues la postura no podría deja que lo hiciera, alzo sus bracitos y se abrazo a su cuello mientras él seguía acariciando su espalda.

Siguieron así, moviéndose contra el otro para tener más contacto, piel contra piel, ambos encajaban de manera exquisita, como dos piezas de rompecabezas, el oji-verde abrió un poco las piernas mientras el mayor aprovechaba y se colaba sintiendo el primer fuerte roce de las pieles por debajo de la ropa tocarse, hacerlos gemir dentro del beso, un poco más alto de parte del menor.

Hipo se aferro con fuerza a su espalda, mirándole con el rostro alterado, jadeando por el primero placer experimentado con otro ser humano. Se soltó dejándose caer suavemente contras las hojas y completamente perdido, bajo su defensa como lo hizo en un principio, dejando que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

El mayor jadeo excitado al verlo así, tan vulnerable, se acerco lamiendo la saliva que escurría de su labio, siguiendo con su barbilla, bajando tan pausado y desesperante por su cuello, allí donde algunas pequitas aparecían, mordiéndolas y succionándolas, marcándolo como suyo, solamente de él y de nadie más. Y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a tocarlo.

El menor se retorció de placer, gimiendo un poco intentando aguantar, jamás habías sentido algo igual, su boca estaba quitándole la poca cordura que tenía en esos momentos, ladeo su cuello dándole más espacio mientras sentía sus frías manos moverse por su cuerpo, espalda, torso, hasta rozar sus pequeños botones rosas, el se retorcía jadeante, aquello fue sumamente placentero.

Miro como aquella cabellera dejaba ver su rostro al incorporarse apenas un poco, comenzó a quitar suavemente su chamarra dejándola como cubierta en el suelo y que las hojas y ramitas no lastimaran al menor, Hipo solo se sonrojo dejándose hacer, al final terminaron ambos sin camisa mientras el pequeño lamia un poco tímido el cuello del mayor y este seguía jugando con aquellos botones que tanto le gustaron, su piel era clara, no tan pálida como la suya pero si lo suficiente para destacar. Lo más hermosos que jamás haya visto.

Siguió recostado ahora sobre los suéteres, sintiendo aquellas manos recorrerle, haciéndole sentir escalofríos, cuando aquella jugosa y atrevida boca bajo lamiendo su torso, más específicamente su botón izquierdo, lo hizo soltar un gemido que intento reprimir y el mayor lo detuvo, pidiendo apenado que dejara salir su voz, le gustaba, lo atraía y enloquecía.

Para Jack también era la primera vez pero no por ello no estaría informado, ya que como todo joven precavido busco la forma de que fuera segura para él y más que nada su pareja. Siguió así, lamiendo su torso y comiendo su piel marcándola, observando la cara de placer que el menor tenia, sintiendo un malestar en la parte baja que un poco más tarde atendería.

Bajo mirando la entrepierna de su compañero y estaba en la misma situación que él.

Así que decidió liberar un poco de presión, abriendo el cinturón y escuchando un respingo de sorpresa y un jadeo cuando tomó el miembro entre sus manos, por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que se estirara un poco y sobresaliera la punta por esta.

Se sonrojo y suspiro como anteriores veces, la desesperación le invadió y como no solía pensar en lo que hacía, se inclino lamiendo el vientre del menor, provocándole más temblores.

Jadeo y bajo mas, comenzando a bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, mirando hacia arriba, chocando su mirada con las piedras jade empañadas de placer, siguió, lamiendo los alrededores y escuchando sus gemidos, se levanto un poco para tomar su pene y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, jugando con la punta, meneándolo de arriba hacia abajo, miro como el castaño intentaba taparse la boca y negó, alzando una mano y apartando las del más joven.

Se coló entre sus piernas pegándose a su cuerpo, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo, masturbándole a una velocidad constante, mirando cada una de sus expresiones, lucia tan hermoso luchando por no gemir demasiado fuerte, la frescura provocaba que se sonrojara mas y su cuerpo se calentara.

Un poco adolorido se alzo librándose también del cinturón y dejando libre su intimidad, chocándola con la ajena, haciendo que ambos soltaran un quejido, aquello fue deliciosamente indescriptible, las dos estaban húmedas y calientes y comenzaban a friccionarse de arriba hacia abajo, Hipo sin poder evitar el morbo bajo mirando aquello, gimiendo un poco más alto, mientras Jack lo miraba a él, alzo su rostro y lo beso, comenzando a simulas embestidas provocando mas fricciones, mas fuerte.

Más… -Gimió el castaño sin contenerse, aquello lo enloquecía, eran sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, sus manos eran frescas encontraste de su sexo que estaba caliente.

Siguieron así un poco más hasta que un pellizco agradable los hizo detenerse, aun no.

Jack miro algo preocupado a Hipo, pues lo que quería hacer podía lastimarlo, así que se inclino besando su rostro.- Si te lastimo, dímelo y me detendré.

Aun que me duela no creo pedirte que pares…-Dijo completamente rojo, era honesto, si le dolía resistiría, aun que no supiera que tan fuerte seria la molestia.

Este solo asintió y acerco apenado sus dedos a la boca del menor, el no entendió bien aquello, hasta que empujo los dígitos contra sus labios, abrió su boquita rosa dejándolos pasar y comenzó a lamerlos, jugando con ellos, untándolos con su saliva y su suave lengua. Dejando al mayor sin respiración.

No duro mucho pues Jack se estaba desesperando, los saco y quito por completo los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando ambos desnudos, respiro y comenzó a rosar suave su entrada, moviendo con cuidado los dedos, dejando que entrara uno primero, escuchando el quejido del pequeño, este solo negó y dijo que continuara, que estaba bien, así que solo pudo asentir, el tampoco creía poder parar.

Siguió así, moviéndolo suave, de adentro hacia afuera, empujándolo lo suficiente para que entrara, moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta que escucho gemidos desde arriba, miro al menor, este estaba perdido, gimiendo suavemente.

Jadeo con su miembro palpitando ansioso, alzo otro dedo comenzando a meterlo despacio escuchando ahora un leve gemido de malestar, se quedo quieto y se inclino, dejando que un poco de su saliva cayera en los dedos moviéndolos para que pudiera lubricar, escuchando otro gemido, pero este era ya de placer.

Movió ambos hundiéndolos un poco mirando cómo eran succionados, gimió leve y se masturbo un poco para relajar el dolor, movió un poco más los dedos, en tijeras, arriba y abajo escuchando de repente un gemido placentero y largo, lo había encontrado.

Siguió moviendo los dedos, agitándolos dentro en ese punto y el menor se incorporo sosteniéndose de los hombros de Jack gimiendo que parara, que se correría.

El peliblanco no le hizo caso y siguió moviéndolos, más adentro, agitándolos, añadiendo otro sin previo aviso y metiéndolos lo más hondo que podía, el menor se abrazo a él gimiendo y sollozando desesperado, viniéndose sobre su vientre, mientras el mayor suspiraba excitado.

Te dije que pararas… -gimió sonrojado, aquello le había dolido un poco.

No es mi culpa que tus gemidos me dejen sin pensar… -sonrió viendo como se sonrojaba.

Jack lo abrazo, besando con delicadeza su cuello, escuchando su aun agitada respiración y como esta aumentaba, pues tocaba su miembro.

Se separo un poco y lo miro besando con delicadeza sus labios, ambos sabían lo que venían.

Se volvió a acomodar como antes, acariciando su cuerpo, quedando arriba suyo, abriendo un poco sus piernas. Tomo su miembro adolorido y lo masajeo soltando un suspiro, chocando la cabeza contra su estrada escuchando otro suspiro pero del menor, este cerró los ojos relajándose, bajo avergonzado sus manitas y sostuvo sus glúteos, haciendo un poco más de espacio para que entrara.

Jack jadeo y comenzó a penetrarlo, sintiéndolo estrecho, pero con el suficiente espacio para avanzar, algo lento.

Suspiro observando al menor, viendo resbalar por su rostro una lagrima, se sorprendió y tenia intensiones de salir pero Hipo lo detuvo, gimiendo suavemente, quería que continuara, era normal que le doliera.

Jack lo abrazo besándolo, entrando de un solo golpe, el castaño no resistió y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo con fuerza, aquello lo había sentido duro y molesto, le dolía pero aguantaba.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, respirando agitados, Jack comenzó a besarlo, con movimientos lentos a penetrarlo, sosteniéndose de su cadera, sintiendo lo calientito que estaba, apretado.

Hipo gemía contra su oído, aguantando la molestia mezclada con placer, pues aquello le estaba comenzando a gustar, demostrando con sus gemidos lo rico que era. Se aferraba del pasto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando agitado con el cabello en su rostro y las mejillas rojas, sudando, mientras su compañero se concentraba en darle todo el placer que pudiera.

Poco a poco iba aumentando su velocidad, apoyándose en el suelo y moviéndose con rapidez contra el cuerpo de su amado, lo miro, tan tierno, suspiro un poco comenzando a gemir suave a comparación de los altos que soltaba Hipo, volvió a besar su cuello y sus hombros, buscando desesperado calmar sus jadeos.

Estaban alterados, en poco tiempo ambos se movían contra el otro buscando mas placer, las embestidas eran profundas, enloqueciéndolos, el peliblanco lo levanto sentándolo sobre sus piernas y este comenzó a moverse, sintiendo como se deshacía en cada gemido que soltaba, pedía y rogaba que no parara, que se sentía bien mientras el mayor seguía, tomando sus caderas y penetrándole hondo, lo más profundo que podía, sus cuerpo sudaban y sus gemidos se escuchaban fuertes en aquel lugar, solo para ellos dos.

En un momento una profunda embestida hizo a Hipo gemir tan alto…

Jack lo recostó de nuevo, este abrazo su cadera con sus piernas, haciendo chocar su prótesis contra un costado, eso le encantó al mayor, continúo moviéndose ahora salvaje, con desesperación, el oji-verde ya sacaba vaho por la boca de lo caliente que estaban, todo estaba caliente.

Siguió así, embistiéndole como animal, apretando su cadera mas, dejándola marcada, mientras el menor comenzaba a rasguñar su espalda, desesperado, ambos como dos pequeñas bestias en celo, escondidas en el bosque buscando ese inocente placer que tanto habían anhelado, satisfaciendo su instinto.

En un gruñido desesperado el peliblanco penetro en aquel lugar como anteriores veces, tan fuerte y brutal que Hipo se aferro a él como pudo, haciendo que su cadera se elevara un poco, sintiéndose al borde por una corriente placentera, un fuego que ardió en su interior.

Jack jadeo, sentía que aquel frio que estaba en su corazón se derretía, yendo directo al mismo infierno, tan caliente que… no tardaría mucho en correrse.

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo cuando una nueva oleada los golpeo a los dos, pues el peliblanco había hundido un poco más en un lugar más apretado, haciendo que el menor lo succionara, ambos gimieron fuerte, Jack mordió su hombro e Hipo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, se pegaron lomas que podían y se corrieron.

Hipo se contrajo otro poco dejando que un poco del semen saliera y al mismo tiempo embarrando ambos vientres con su escancia, de nuevo.

Los dos respiraron agitados, intentando recobrar la cordura que habían perdido, se miraron y ambos se sonrojaron aun más, después Jack sonrió y se acerco besando dulcemente sus labios, disfrutándolo, "fresas", como amaba probarlos y ser invadido por aquel sabor.

Hipo lo abrazo del cuello y correspondió, sonriendo mientras el peliblanco soltaba una de sus repentinas bromas, haciéndolo hervir de vergüenza y dándole un típico golpe suave en la cabeza.

Estuvieron así un poco más, hasta que el anochecer llego y tuvieron que volver a su vida normal, ahora más unidos que nunca, como uno solo, tomados de la mano unidos por algo invisible pero que allí estaba y que no desaparecería, seguiría allí, allí para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Dedicado a mi amiga **Kokusai** y compañera Fujoshi **Tenshi**.

Una por regresarme la inspiración y la otra por apoyar tanto a la pareja.


End file.
